bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Idris
Idris was a Ga-Matoran who volunteered to helm Defilak's Submarine and was captured by Pridak. History Home Island On her home island, Idris at some point befriended a member of the first Toa team defending that island, Lesovikk. Later, her Turaga went mad and sent her, Lesovikk's other friend Sarda, and the entire population of the island, to Karzahni, much to Lesovikk's dismay. Karzahni rebuilt Idris into a worse form but presumably gave her weapons. She was then sent to the Southern Continent, into the village of Mahri Nui, which broke off along with the village of Voya Nui during the Great Cataclysm. She and the other Matoran there lived for a while on the newly-formed Voya Nui, but eventually Mahri Nui broke off and sunk beneath the sea. Mahri Nui Changed again by the mutagen in the Pit, the Mahri Nui Matoran survived by disturbing the airweed in the Fields of Air and creating a bubble of air around the city. Near one thousand years later, the Le-Matoran Defilak led an expedition in a submarine to the black waters of the Pit to examine what was picking off the Matoran there. Idris, along with her old friend Sarda, and an Onu-Matoran named Gar, volunteered to accompany him. They were intercepted by the Barraki Pridak. After Pridak left with Defilak, Gar and Idris made a run for it, getting to the airweed fields just as their personal air bubbles were wearing out - unfortunately, those fields were occupied by Carapar's Keras. But Defilak had also escaped Pridak, and helped the two return to the safety of Mahri Nui. Some time later, Idris was found by Lesovikk and Sarda. By this time, Idris had been mutated into a water-breather. As the three of them were about to attack Karzahni, Lesovikk got trapped in a vision sent by the evil tyrant. The two Matoran created a makeshift trap and lured Karzahni to it. Lesovikk, free from the vision, saved the Matoran, making Karzahni spring the trap. After Lesovikk repaired a water-breathing device and converted it into a air-breathing one, Idris took it and went back to Mahri Nui to tell the Matoran about Lesovikk. Along the way, she was attacked by Zaktan in the Cord, but escaped to make her way to the Southern Continent. Sometime later, her ability to breathe air was restored by the Mask of Life, along with all other former denizens of Mahri Nui who had been mutated. Even later, she evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna. Powers and Tools Idris wielded a claw, as well as an Electro-Blade. Idris, like all other Ga-Matoran, had inaccessible water-based abilities, which manifested themselves in the form of increased lung capacity and greater underwater agility. Set Information *Idris was released in 2007, along with Sarda and Karzahni. *Idris's set number was 8940. *Karzahni was 373 pieces, with Idris being 32 pieces. *The Idris set contained an exclusive blue-colored Great Kanohi Ruru. fi:Idris Category:Ruru Wearers Category:2007 Category:The Pit Category:Mahri Nui Category:Mutated Beings